Percy Jackson heros of Olympus Son of Neptune
by Melanieeholt
Summary: i like words. especially colourful ones.


Percy Jackson son of Neptune...

I make some new friends, oh and one enemy.

The dream went a little something like this. I was sitting in the corner of a tattered, stuffy old attic. The warm air smelled like rotting wood and insects. I had this strange empty feeling in my stomach which was weird because as far as I could remember you don't feel hungry in dreams. Well at least I never have. The pitter-patter of paws scurrying across the floorboard was the only sound. It was probably rats, which wasn't the most comforting thought. I absolutely hated rats. The room felt so claustrophobic I could scream. Armour and all sorts of creepy unimaginable things that shouldn't even exist were carelessly scattered around the room. I gathered up enough courage to stand up, but found myself toppling back to the ground again. My head was pounding like someone with a hammer was beating away at it from the inside. I felt like I should be doing something right at this moment, like I couldn't afford to be wasting my time chilling out in old attics all by myself. That's when I noticed her though. A female shrivelled body sat on a stool in the opposite corner. Her face was scarily pale and withered away. I would most defiantly not want to meet her in a dark alley. Her eyes had a distant look to them and this may sound weird but they didn't even look real, they looked a lot like marbles. She had most defiantly been dead a long time. She sat up and faced directly towards me. Now I don't usually hang out with old mummy ladies but I most defiantly knew this woman. Not meaning to be disrespectful, I'm a nice guy, but could you even call this shrivelled up old thing a woman? I was so lost in thought I hadn't even noticed she was speaking. It was more like a faint whisper to be honest.

"_A half blood of the eldest gods, shall reach sixteen against all odds..."_

Now call me crazy if you must but I sure as hell recognised that poem. Like when you hear a nursery rhyme again from childhood and you can't believe you ever forgot it. She got to the last few lines.

"_A single choice to end his days..."_

_That did it. I was waking up now. I didn't like this dream. My stomach was fluttering and my palms had gone all clammy. I wanted to jump out the window it was so hot, anything to escape the heat and the crazy, possessed mummy lady. The green trapdoor I had entered through had disappeared. I was trapped. Screaming for help seemed like the only thing to do, I was panicking so much. I picked up a rusty old Greek looking helmet and chucked it at the window smashing the glass. Trying not to look at the mummy I leapt out the window to the ground who knows how far down below. _

I don't remember much after that. I could hear distant muffled voices bickering in confusion. I was lying on some sort of bed. I dare to even call it a bed it was so uncomfortable. I rolled over onto my side and found three young girls probably around eleven examining me.

"Uhh WH-what? Where am I?"

Now yes I know that is the most cliché line in the world, but honestly I had no idea where the Hades I was. The little girls started giggling amongst one another.

"Um sir... You're in my bed, you where asleep" said the tallest girl. She had light blonde hair in plaits and freckles dotted about her face like constellations. I jerked up immediately. What the... I was most defiantly not in my room. Well having said that I couldn't even remember what my room looked like. Now that was odd. The room was relatively large and had about a dozen bunk beds covered with brightly coloured duvets and pillows. Hairbrushes and personal belongings were littered about the floor along with crumpled up sweet wrappers which had obviously missed the bin. A sign in the far corner said 'Girls Room 406.' My cheeks blushed. I say again I am most defiantly, positively, absolutely not in my room. The girl with plaits was staring at me like I was some sort of freak. Which I sort of am, but... Yeah.

"You have a cool pen..." one of the girls was fiddling with a shiny ballpoint pen.

"Uhh thanks, if you don't mind could I have that back, it's kind of important to me." I don't know about you but I didn't like the idea of the innocent red headed little girl uncapping that pen and slicing her head off with a sword.

"You talk in your sleep." The girl with plaits said as she glared at me, she obviously didn't like strangers appearing in her room with shiny pens. "And scream" said a girl I hadn't noticed yet. She was the smallest out of the three girls and had a look of wisdom about her like someone else I knew.

"Well I don't know about you guys but we should hide him fast before Mrs Chiffon finds him and makes us clean the toilets again." Plait girl said in a bossy tone. Cleaning the toilets obviously wasn't her idea of fun.

"So how'dya get here pen boy?" said the red haired girl in an annoying childish tone, but then again she was a child so she sort of had an excuse. I realised I was being rude just sitting here in someone else's bed so I stood up and wondered around the room.

"Uh... I'm not entirely sure" I couldn't help sounding pretty stupid but it was the truth, I had absolutely no idea where I was, and I was starting to question who I was.

"Well I'm Daisy, this is Stephanie and that's Abella" said Plait girl pointing to each of her friends. "And we go to school here and"

"OHMIGAWD" shrieked Stephanie "I can hear footsteps!"

"Quick hide in the cupboard Pen boy" Abella said her grey eyes glaring at me, I don't think she particularly wanted me crumpling all of her clothes.

I couldn't see much from inside the cupboard but I could hear. A Woman with a low gruff voice was yelling at the girls about how their room was a tip and it was not acceptable at this school. Abella kept glancing at the cupboard. Gods she seemed really familiar. I tried to stay as still as possible but boy this cupboard was uncomfortable. I had the strangest feeling I wasn't alone. I instinctively put my hand in my pocket for riptide but the girl Stephanie had left it on her bedside table when she was admiring it. I knew I couldn't make a noise, but I swear something was breathing in my ear. It was the most horrible feeling in the world knowing you had to stay still when there could be anything lurking at the back of the cupboard waiting for the right moment to lunge at you. I was seriously about to run out of the cupboard right then, but something beat me to it. I was pushed from behind and came crashing out of the cupboard, clothes spilling out. The three girls ran and hid behind the nearest bunk bed, the one I'd slept in, and Mrs Chiffon ran out of the room screaming. Behind me was a massive black hound. Its thoughts where probably something like "mmm_ break feast"_ and I wasn't really in the mood to be eaten. Great. Just great. I had no weapon what-so-ever. And a giant hungry dog was on top of me. My day was just getting better and better. Stephanie let out a huge scream as the rabid dog growled showing its gleaming white and might I add sharp teeth. Take it from me, little girls can scream pretty loud.

"Quick pass me the pen!"

"Where is it" Screamed Abella as Stephanie looked over at the bedside table where riptide was last placed.

"Quick I don't fancy being dog food!" I tried not to show how scared I was, I mean I didn't want a bunch of eleven year olds thinking I was a baby and a coward.

"Ohh this one?"

"YES.!"

"..What's the magic word?" Daisy sneered twirling her plaits around her little fingers.

"ABRACADABRA, OPEN SESAME!"

"Wrong" she giggled but now come to think of it her laugh didn't sound very innocent.

"PLEASE." I roared

"It's quite pretty, I like pretty things, I think I shall keep it, I could give it to mother after all."

Stephanie and Abella gasped in unison. "Daisy your mothers dead." Abella whispered.

"Not my blood mother you silly mortal. She meant nothing to me, stupid women siding with the Gods. The mother I'm talking about has much more power. Mother Earth."

Apparently I have a pet hellhound.

There was a long awkward silence. Not the funny kind where no one has anything left to say and you burst out laughing. The scary kind. Sweet innocent Daisy with the name of flower becoming friends with mother earth who would have thought? She slowly undid her plaits her golden hair hanging just above her shoulders. I hadn't noticed how pale the girl's complexion was beforehand, and how dark her little eyes were, it looked kind of twisted on her freckled petite face. Seriously though, Mother earth? Wasn't she supposed to be all loving and into planting flowers and stuff? Once again I am proved wrong. Nothing out of the ordinary going on there. Gods you would think my brain was made of mush or something! _Or seeweed..._Ouch my head hurt. Why couldn't I remember anyone? And how did I end up in a girl's room? Last thing I remember... I don't know. I was by a lake looking up at the sky feeling kind of dizzy, and then I saw this boat thing in the distance with a dragon or lions head on it. Then it just disappeared like it was some sort of ghost boat. I hate ghosts I think I had a bad experience with one once? A king? Anyway and then slowly the landscape started disappearing bit by bit. And then I... I don't know. I hate this. Not remembering anything. It sucks. It's like something keeps nagging at the back of my mind like an annoying fly I just can't swat. Stephanie let out a nervous squeak. Big mistake. It made daisy think she had more power over the other two girls than she already did. But she wasn't 'squeaking' at daisy. The sick golden haired girl walked towards Stephanie riptide in hand. But hey do you remember the giant dog on top of me? I did she weighed a ton. And yes she was a she. She was on top of me I sort of knew the gender. The dog wasn't looking at me anymore though, she was more focused on the little demon the other side of the room holding the giant sword. With one pounce she was on top of Daisy, Growling down at her showing her gleaming, sharp, white teeth. And to brighten up my depressing day just a little bit she got dog drool all over her.

Then the weirdest thing happened. I heard scratching coming from inside the cupboard which had slammed shut almost by itself after me and, let's say the dog, I'm not sure what else to call her, came crashing out of it. The door was stiffer than before and hard to open. Odd I know. But I was grateful. Three or so snow white wolves with thick glossy fur leapt out of the wardrobe and into the girl's room. I was sure Mrs Chiffers would be making them clean the toilets for letting all these unexplainable guests into their room. That is if we ever survived. As I turned round though in daisy's place was a pile of greyish dust. She had just turned to ash.

"Monsters" snarled the wolf closest to me.

Yup. You heard me a talking wolf. I mean it seemed pretty normal next to the giant dog which turned people to dust and the demonic little girl who hated her mother. Also she had called Abella and Stephanie mortals, like some sort of insult? Did that mean she wasn't mortal? In honest truth I didn't want to know. I don't think I could stand anymore of this monster business.

"I think you had better come with us half-bloods" the wolf sneered, like she wanted nothing to do with us. I must have said something stupid like "uhh mhnmm" because Stephanie and Abella laughed at me. We followed the wolves through the cupboard. But trust me it was no Narnia on the other side.


End file.
